The Dragon God
by Lord Grim 678
Summary: Issei's parents were killed by a group of devils. Great Red was sealed into a sacred gear. Issei finally awakens Great Red, after completing his training he sets out to get the devils that killed his parents. -Issei will hate some devils- Issei Harem (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

Hello Guys I am back with another fanfiction, the last one I made was messed up and really had no idea how was gonna do it. Well anyway thank and enjoy!

* * *

-Isseis P.O.V-

I was sleeping until I heard a crash. I was worried that something happened. I took of my blanket and went downstairs. I heard screaming and it sounded like my parents. I ran down the hallway and into the living room and I saw my parents dead on the floor. When I looked up I saw some people floating with black wings.

"W-w-what did you to mommy and daddy." I said crying, I was shaking them trying them to get them to wake up but they weren't moving.

One of the man was about to speak but closed his mouth and flew away with a smirk on his face.

"Come back, help my mommy and daddy." I screamed at them with tears running down my face, but despite all the shouting they were gone.

-Time Skip 10 years (Issei is now 18) Isseis P.O.V-

"Finally my training is complete, I will avenge you father and mother." I said looking at the scenery ahead.

"SURE IS PARTENER." SAID GREAT RED FROM ISEEI'S RIGHT HAND. "YOU ARE STRONGER THEN BEFORE I REMEBER THE FIRST I MET YOU, YOU WERE SCARED CRYING FOR MOMMY AND DADDY." LAUGHED GREAT RED.

-Flash Back Isseis P.O.V-

I was still crying until I heard a voice in my mind.

"HAHA IS FINALLY NICE TO MEET YOU PARTNER"

I was scared that he was going to do something to me. "Who are you."

"I AM GREAT RED THE SRTONGEST BEING ALIVE OTHER THAN OPHIS"

"Who's Ophis" I questioned

"DON'T WORRY KID YOU WILL FIND OUT LATER NOW GET SOME REST, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP TOMMOROW DO A LOT OF TRAINING."

"But what about my parents?" I asked him but when I looked to where my parents where, they disappeared. I was going to ask him where they were but I was tried from all that crying and fell asleep.

-Flash Back End no ones P.O.V-

"Hahah that was a lot of hard time you put me through." Issei chuckled.

"HEY, DON'T BLAME ME YOU WANTED IT." SAID GREAT RED

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's head back home." He teleported away from the training ground and appeared in the flat. It was a nice flat with 4 bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom and a sitting room.

"Dang it tomorrows my first day of school." Sighed Issei, he slipped of his shoes and jumped on his soft bed and fell asleep.

-Time Skip Tomorrow-

Issei started to wake up, he rubbed his eyes and checked what the time was. "Shiiit, I'm gonna be late for school." Shouted Issei, he started running around the house and finally put on his clothes, completely forgetting to watch out for the rope and tripped on it and banged his head on the door. "OH MY GOD." He ,this time, screamed. He started running out of his flat and headed for the school. When he reached to his destination he was amazed on how big the school was. When he entered the school grounds, girls started blushing and the boys started crying. "WTF is up with those boys." Thought Issei. He entered the school gates and went to the School council president to get his time table. He knocked on the door and entered. And entered.

"Hello miss..."

"Sona, Sona Shitori." Said the woman with the glasses poking them up so she could get a better look at the kid.

"Hello miss Shitori, sorry to disturb you but I am the new student Issei Hyoudou and I am here to get my timetable." Said Issei

"Aaah Mr. Hyoudou it's nice to meet you." Said Sona "Here's your timetable and good luck with the classes." Said Sona handing him the timetable.

"Thank Miss. Shitori." Said Issei taking the timetable and walking out of the room. "That was weird." Thought Issei. He looked at his time table and saw class 2A. He was looking class 2A until he found it. He was nervous but he had to do it. "Well here goes." Said Issei and took a deep breath and knocked on the door, the door opened and poked out the teachers head "Woah." Thought Issei and took a step back obviously creeped out.

"And who might you be young man?" Said the teacher.

"Oh, I am the new student Issei Hyoudou." Said Issei

"Ok than come in." Said the teacher and opened the door so Issei can come in. When Issei entered the class everyone went quiet and started at Issei.

"Introduce your self young man." Said the teacher.

"My names Issei Hyoudou and it's nice to meet you all." Said Issei and did a little bow. As soon as he said that all the girls went crazy and started shouting out random questions.

"Will you go out with me" "Be my Boy Friend" "Take me in bed" while on the other hand the boys were shouting "Great another Kiba" "Get lost" "Nooo your gonna still all the girls"

"The fu*ks wrong with this class." Thought Issei.

"Ok class settle down, and Issei you can go and sit at the back next to the window." Said the teacher and went back to writing.

-Time Skip end off school day-

As the bell rang signalling home time Issei packed his bag and ran out of the school, not wanting to get caught with all the girls. As he went over the bridge he heard a voice and a nervous one.

"U-u-rm willyougooutwithme." Said the shy girl

"What?" Said Issei

"Will you go out with me, I have been watching you and I wanted you to go out with me." Said the Woman

"Hhhhmmmm a Fallen-Angel huh." Thought Issei sensing her energy.

"Sure why not."

"Thank you so much." Said the teen as she jumped up with a smile on her face.

"I didn't get your name." Said Issei

"My name is Yumma." Said the new identified Yumma and she walked away.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS PARTNER, SHE IS A FALLEN-ANGEL." SPOKE UP GREAT RED.

"Don't worry RED I wanna know her plans that's all." Said Issei as he started walking away.

Unknown to them a girl in the bush was listing to the whole conversation.

" I better report this to buchou." And disappeared.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading I hoped you liked the chapter. It took be about 45 minutes to write this chapter so I hope it was worth it.

Until Next time,

UNKNOWN009 OUT.


	2. Chapter 1

LAST TIME:

"My name is Yumma." Said the new identified Yumma and she walked away.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS PARTNER, SHE IS A FALLEN-ANGEL." SPOKE UP GREAT RED.

"Don't worry RED I wanna know her plans that's all." Said Issei as he started walking away.

Unknown to them a girl in the bush was listing to the whole conversation.

" I better report this to buchou." And disappeared.

ON TO THE STORY: Sunday, The park after the date (sorry couldn't be bothered to explain the date and stuff)

"We had so much fun on the date." Said Yumma

"Yep had a great time." Said Issei getting ready for whatever Yumma was about to do. They were sitting on the bench talking about how the date was.

"Will you do something for me." Whispered Yumma leaning in close to Issei.

'Here it comes." Thought Issei, if it was a another man instead of Issei they would have completely fell for the trick thinking their "date" was about to kiss him. But Issei was clever and he knew what was going to happen so he got ready to jump.

"Will you die for me." Said Yumma stabbing the dagger at Issei but instead feeling a body she felt nothing. She got confused and looked up and saw Iseei standing there with a smirk on his face. She was shocked that the lowly human was able to dodge that but thought it was a fluke and stood and quickly took the dagger and threw at Issei, but again he dodged resulting the dagger hitting a tree.

"How did you do that, a lowly human like you was supposed die?" Questioned Yumma.

"Well fallen, hussys like you should get their eyes checked." Siad Issei with a smirk.

"What say that again jerk." Growled Yumma shocked and angry that he knew she was a fallen-angel.

"I don't have to repeat myself and hurry up and transform so we can get this fight started." Siad Issei getting a bit serious but still with the smirk.

"Well don't blame me if you get killed horribly." Siad Yumma transforming into her so called battle outfit.

"The fuck, what the hell you wearing is it supposed to seduce people or something?" Said Issei looking at her ,pretty much, exposed body.

She charges at him with a white like thunder shaped weapon and throws at him. Issei back flips and dodges it. He charges at her punches her six times on the belly and 3 times on the face in 3 seconds resulting in Yumma coughing blood and holding her stomach in pain.

Issei charges up a blast and holds it in front of her "Tell me who sent you."

"No." was her simple answer

"Play it your wa-

"No wait i don't wanna die, it was azazel that sent me." Said Yumma cutting of Issei

"Azazel huh, well i'll deal with him later, now you have a choice get killed or live with me and become my servant." Said Issei.

Yumma was about to protest but she knew if she did protest then she would die so instead she said "Yes master."

"You still haven't told me your real name." Siad Issei

"My real name is Raynare." Siad the new identified Raynare.

Just before they were about to leave a red magic circle appeared and came a DEVIL. "Issei are you hurt." Said the bitch

"Who the hell are you." Issei looking at the red head girl.

"I am rias and- but she looked next to Issei and saw the fallen angel,she threw her destruction energy at Raynare but Issei slapped away like a paper.

"The fuck do you want and stop throwing paper (destruction energy but since Issei slapped away easily he thought it was paper) at her she is my new servant." Siad Issei.

"NANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIII (WHAT)!" Shouted rias. "How did you just slap away my destruction energy like it was paper." Shouted rias

Issei closed his eyes and sensed that she was a devil and instantly got angry, but he calmed down knowing it won't help with anything. "I don't need to explain shit." Spat Issei with venom.

"Do you know who i am, i am the sister of sirzechs the current maou." Blabbered rias not knowing that was gonna cost her big time.

"Oh it's you the sister of a the biggest dick ever lived, why don't you go back sucking on Mommies milk and leave me the fuck alone." Snarled Issei and disappeared with Raynare.

rias (refuse to put her with a capital r, sorry all rias and sirzechs fans) was really angry how dare that human humiliate her. She too disappeared in the red circle she came from and since she will see Issei tomorrow she will get her answers.

Authors Note:

Sorry guys it took me a long time to update it took me sometimes to come up with ideas for this chapter. As i said SORRY to all Rias and Sirzechs fans because Issei will HATE them in this story. So far in the Harem is: Raynare, Millet, Kalawarner, Risers Peerage and Ophis. Let me know if i should any or if i have missed and i'll include them in.

Thank you for reading let me know how i can improve.

UNKNOWN009 OUT!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER:

SORRY GUYS I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING FOR A WHILE I GOT SOME SCHOOL ISSEUES THAT NEED TO BE SORTED OUT. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THE NEW CHAPTER. I HAVE READ THE REVIEWS AND I THINK I SHOULD CHANGE THE DESCRIPTION AND THE STROY. SO AS YOU ALREADY KNOW SIRZECHS WAS THE ONE THAT SENT THOSE DEVILS TO KILL ISEEI'S PARENTS AND ISSEI DOESN'T FIND OUT UNTIL LATER CHAPTERS.

NEW EXTRA NOTES:

ISSEI WON'T HATE ALL DEVILS

I WILL ADD RIAS AND VENLENA TO ISSEIS HAREM TO PISS OF SIRZECHS (SUGGESTED BY Xerzo LotCN)

MORE PEOPLE WILL BE ADDED TO HIS HAREM LIKE -ASIA, IRINA, RISERS PEERAGE, SONAS PEERAGE, GENDERBEND (FEM) GREAT RED, GENDERBEND VALI AND DDRAIG.

IF I FORGOT SOME PEOPLE OR YOU WANT ME TO GENDERBEND ANY OTHER CHARACTER LET ME KNOW.

CHAPTER 3 WILL BE COMING OUT SOON!

UNKNOWN009


	4. Chapter 2

_LAST TIME:_

_The fuck do you want and stop throwing paper (destruction energy but since Issei slapped away easily he thought it was paper) at her she is my new servant." Siad Issei._

_"NANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIII (WHAT)!" Shouted rias. "How did you just slap away my destruction energy like it was paper." Shouted rias_

_Issei closed his eyes and sensed that she was a devil and instantly got angry, but he calmed down knowing it won't help with anything. "I don't need to explain shit." Spat Issei with venom._

_"Do you know who i am, i am the sister of sirzechs the current maou." Blabbered rias not knowing that was gonna cost her big time._

_"Oh it's you the sister of a the biggest dick ever lived, why don't you go back sucking on Mommies milk and leave me the fuck alone." Snarled Issei and disappeared with Raynare._

_rias (refuse to put her with a capital r, sorry all rias and sirzechs fans) was really angry how dare that human humiliate her. She too disappeared in the red circle she came from and since she will see Issei tomorrow she will get her answers._

_ON TO THE STORY:_

As soon as Issei got home he fell on the bed and started snoring showing that he went to sleep. But he forgot about Rynare who was standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do so she sat down on the sofa and to fell asleep.

Time skip: Next morning

Issei wakes and rubs his eyes "The fuck happened, and why i am still in my school cloths." He looks around and sees Rynare sleeping. He walks over to her but tripped he looks down and sees his shoelace undone "That hurt." Said Issei rubbing his chin, he gets back up and walks over to her again but this time he slipped on a banana peel "For fuck sake." Shouted Issei obliterating it. He gets back up again and walks over to Rynare and shakes her she starts to wake up and sees Issei and immediately blushes because of the close contact.

"Get and go make me breakfast." Said Issei lazily

Rynare was going argue but then remembered she was his servant "Fine, what do you want?"

"I want bread with chocolate and some tea."

"Fine." Said Rynare

Time skip the breakfast part wasn't amusing:

Issei walks into school and immediately regrets because he sees his fangirls that were running towards him. "Shit." Muttered Issei and starts to run towards his classroom while dodging all the girls that were throwing themselves at him. As Issei gets to class he sees his teacher and immediately hides behind him. The teacher was about question him on what he was doing but he saw all the girls running his way and he realised that Issei was hiding from them 'Animals'. He was about to tell the girls he went the other direction until he got an idea.

"Hey girls are you looking for Issei?" The teacher said.

"Hai sensei!" They all shouted

"I know where he is." Said the teacher he looked behind Issei, who was pale as sheet, and smirked. Issei was confused until he realized what his teacher was doing. Issei was about to run until he saw Kiba.

"Hope this is fucking worth it." Muttered Issei and he jumped out from behind the teacher and latched onto Kiba. "Awww Kiba darling i missed you so much." Said Issei

" The fuck." Said Kiba

"Play along moron i don't wanna get run over by those girls." Said Issei with a smile on his face. Kiba was going to say no but then realized it was the same boy his president wanted and muttered a 'fine'.

" Aww i missed you to darling, lets go have lunch." Said Kiba but then realized that it was morning still "Oh shit."

"Run!" Shouted Issei and they ran all the way to the boys locker room. "You had mess it up didn't you." Said Issei breathing in and out.

"It wasn't my fault, you jumped on me out of now where any way our club president wants to see you." Said KIba.

"Fine." Said Issei and they walked to the ORC in silence. When they got there Issei was suprised that he never saw this part of the school opened the door and both of them walked in. When Issei walked in he saw the same redheaded bitch (Issei still doesn't know yet that it wasn't her that killed his parents) from yesterday. "The hell do you want." Growled Issei.

"Now, now Issei lets not get violent i just want to ask you a few questions sit down." Said Rias.

"Fine but any sign of attack and i'll kill you." Said Issei still angry

"Ok fine, now i am sure you already heard of the supernatural and-

"Get to the point." Cut in Issei

"Fine, i want you to join my peerage seeing how strong you are."

"No"

"But-

"No."

"At least think-

"No."

"Fine but can you atleast join the or-

"No and don't ask ever again cuz my answer will always be a no, know if you don't mind someone is waiting for me at home." Said Issei and stood up walked to the door he was about open the door but a red magic circle appeared in front of and came out the person he never wanted to see.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for not updating for a while i had a lot of things going on at once. The next chapter won't take as long as this so yeh.**

**Anyway i have decided to add Sona's and Rias' peerage to the harem. Rias will become Issei's friend and later girlfriend but he won't take any orders from her.**

**Thank you for reading hope to see you in the chapter,**

**UNKNOWN009 **


End file.
